Amaterasu
In the Shintoist religion it is the Goddess of the Sun and supreme divinity of the whole Japan. Amaterasu is actually one of the sons from one of the four ancient queens of Yu Huang Shang Ti and his heir to the jade throne. History The sun goddess Amaterasu was born in 14.382 BC by the last queen of Izanagi, who was dying and had to be replaced by her. After the coup succeeded against his father and Izanagi was defeated by Amaterasu and his brother Susanoowa, both began to expand the empire conquered according to their wishes. Slowly but steadily, Susanoo, after having strengthened the imperial power, began to limit more and more the liberties of Amaterasu and to make her prisoner in her own palace. His plan seemed to exploit it, as his father had once done to his mother. But Amaterasu had no interest in putting an end to his mother and poisoned his guards and fled from the palace to hide from his brother. In a cave not far from the capital on the mountains, the queen decided to overthrow her treacherous brother and devised an appropriate plan. When Susanoowa's Jaffa began to die because of the lack of fresh larvae, Amaterasu saw her chance come and hurl it at Susanoowa, promising her free access to new larvae, and returned instead of continuing to hide, Susanoowa fall Then the Jaffa of Lord Susanoowa raised their weapons against their former masters and raised Amaterasu to their new goddess and lover. He promptly sought his brother, who had just escaped, and began a real hunt for him, using his Jaffa to consolidate his dominion over his father's former territory. While his hometown, Miyako, will continue to be the capital of his new mythology, the disappearance of his brother in 10.470 BC marked the beginning of the struggle against the other lords and ladies, who were also fighting for the power of succession to the Izanagi. Kyokura was founded as the deliberately planned capital of Amaterasu, while the old capital of his brother and father was deliberately turned into a slave quarry. Probably, to also destroy the last remnants of the old plants and residential areas there completely with the memory of Susanoo and Izanagi. After the victory over the competition, Amaterasu used the following centuries to consolidate the new territories, to bind more closely to themselves and to prove their desire for the aesthetic planning and transformation of large regions on countless worlds in the construction of the new capital, as well as in several new planned cities. which became the main world of the newly divided imperial provinces, to be perfected. Through diplomacy, tributes, corruption, successes and murders, the remote kingdom of Amaterasu has managed to stay out of the biggest conflicts coming in the next millennia and to be able to devote himself completely to the construction, beauty and to perfection, especially because the outer territories save it. War and violence did not seem to offer much. New balances The beginning of the ascent of Amaterasu began in 1227 BC when Amaterasu was spied on by his spies - who sought and hunted the brothers with ships throughout the galaxy - that their brother was hiding on the earth. There he had started building a new and small base of power in Japan today with new guests, called Humans. The divinity of the sun, Amaterasu, then sent his nephew Ninigi, the descendants of his son Amenooshihomimi, who should have asserted their right to power over Susanoo in the former territories of his brother and his father. With the discovery of the local human race on the world, which had not yet been perceived by the isolationist sun goddess, a new chapter began in the face of Amaterasu. The human specimens brought by Ninigi delighted her with her beautiful face and decided to hijack large crowds from the earth to make the visually beautiful beings new landlords on the Unas and other species. On the other hand, Ninigi, who not only opened the new potential guest, but also delivered the volatile Susanoo to Amaterasu thanks to the Samurai warriors, rewards Amaterasu with the task and permission to govern Yamato - as Amaterasu defined the Earth - as an autonomous daimyo. In reality, however, its sphere of influence included only a small area of current Japan, although Amaterasu considered the whole land their territory. The new guests, thanks to their higher birth rate, made it possible for Amaterasu's plans and visions to make their kingdom faster and better than they had planned with the Unas. In gratitude, Amaterasu Ninigi and his human wife Toyotama soon granted full autonomy to Yamato, with the obligation to obey their orders as soon as they reached him. Thus, Ninja, along with the so-called dragon daughter Toyotama to the founder of the Japanese dynasty.a lack of Naquadah, however, did not make his sarcophagus last long, and after only 353 years on earth, his landlord died, after of which he took over the kingdom in his son Jimmu. But without Naquadah and the ability to rob him of Goa'uld stronger, Ninigi failed to build his own and largest empire on earth, and died of dementia in about 346 years in 660 BC with his last guest. However, he founded the first dynasty of Japan and therefore had a decisive influence on his culture. The years before the fall of System Lords The sun goddess herself has perfected her cult and her culture in the next millennia, introducing strict rites and customs with rules, laws and prohibitions and centralizing her entire empire. Slowly, as the sun goddess matured, the idea that the galaxy degenerated and horrible out of her empire could benefit from her culture, her creative work and her divine duty, from the galaxy to light, into the radiance of her empire, matured in time to guide them and involve them in this. After completely subjugating their main world of Miyako, Amaterasu gradually created the perfect society for them, with Unas and other non-human descendents the lowest level since 1950 and treated as slaves as farm animals. Since Ras's death in 1995, Amaterasu deliberately began to conquer small suburbs and raised huge armies of Ashigaru (human warriors) to fill the ranks of their armies near Hatamoto (Jaffa) and their samurai armies (warrior general). Their formation of elite martial arts and their pure number make even the elite foreign Jaffa of Goa'uld be a serious threat. Initially, their goals were the resource-poor planets of slavery, barely guarded but populous, from which they could compensate for their losses and create new mass armies. It was followed by resourceful worlds that served the defense industry and shipbuilding worlds, which should serve to create a larger fleet. the situation continued without particular hitches until 1995, when Ra was apparently killed by the Tau'ri warriors who arrived on the planet Abydos. Still aware of not being able to openly oppose the System Lords, he decided to ally himself with one of them. Stargate Renaissance The death of the alleged father Yu Huang Shang Ti, turned out to be an opportunity for Amaterasu herself until then remained at the edge of the balance of power in the galaxy. In the aftermath of the proclaimed death of the sovereign goa'uld, a civil war broke out between the various sons and the underlords of the deceased sovereign. In this moment of chaos, Amaterasu paid his honors accompanying the body of the sovereign goa'uld, to a gigantic tomb on the planet Xi'an returning to his planet and not to the Jade planet as he would have liked the tradition after the death of a God Aware of the danger represented not only by the children at war with each other, but especially by the advent to the power of the Goa'uld Raijin, he decided to strengthen his positions, fortifying many of his planets along the entire frontier of his interstellar empire. There were numerous attempts by the more or less legitimate heirs of Yu, to invade the territories of Amaterasu, but in each assault, the defenses of the goa'uld resisted succeeding in reversing the outcome of the fight and even advancing some positions. a state of war, however, continued for over twenty years, causing a disintegration of the territories of Lord Yu in many principalities, all equivalent in military power. After a twenty years of fierce fighting, Amaterasu slowly began to overwhelm each of the small goa'uld rulers who had once been in the service of Yu.Only in 2035 after twenty years of civil war, Queen Goa'uld could safely claim her status as System Lord at the High Board of System Lords, apparently without any opposition of course to that of Raijin himself. But the reign of Amaterasu as Lord of the System lasted less than a year. Instead of allying himself with the numerous enemies of Raijin, the sovereign goa'uld declared war on the System Lord weakening rapidly and being defeated and relegated to the control of his own planet, now part of Raijin's own possessions. Personality Unlike many other Goa'uld, Amaterasu is very private. His ways are inconspicuous and sober, so the sun's paranoid goddess tries to hide and hide his cunning mind. He plans in the long term, sometimes indirectly in his planning and prefers insidious murders, according to the prospects of success, of open struggles against the competition. Although she is disciplined and outwardly reserved for her feelings and thoughts, Amaterasu is capricious and, depending on her will of the day, her mood may end up being promoted to lord, downgraded to slavery, or even the immediate death of any subject under she. As an esthete, the Goa'uld Queen is set on order and appearance, which leads to her strict hierarchical caste system and her fondness for planning cities, parks and landscapes. The culmination of this obsession is obviously the capital Kyokura in the Miyako world. The ancient consecration to values and traditions often paralyzes the Amaterasu empire and leads to rebellions and sorrows in the population, which are repressed by force. Amaterasu's revelations of all kinds are betrayal and subversion of their order, that is, their own divinity, and are therefore considered primarily betrayal, even if their effects could be entirely positive. Fanatical warriors and industrious subjects have made up for this regression for a long time, but with recent losses, Amaterasu has begun to confront modern open confrontation methods. Naturally only they benefit from it and do not affect their authority. This is why Amaterasu is very diplomatic and astute because the wealth of the lists determines their approach to other Goa'uld. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Raijin Underlords